rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Sunday
Lauren Sunday is the adopted mother of Alexandra. Lauren and her husband were already aware of Alexandra being a Nephalem as they were approached by Cassiel. Biography Lauren Sunday married her husband, Jonathan and the two wanted nothing more but to have a child of their own, but Lauren discovered the terrible news that she cannot have children as she was sterile. The news left her heart-broken but that did not meant she was going to give up hope as she consulted with her husband of adopting instead. The two went to an orphanage and discovered Alexandra. The couple were interested in the girl. They read on her background profile. Despite Alexandra having a record of getting into fights with other children and being anti-social, the two did not care and they adopted her. For the next 12 years, Lauren and her husband raised Alexandra with all the love and care they could give to her. One day the couple were approached by the fallen angel Cassiel and they were informed of Alexandra being the biological daughter of Samael and Lilith and that Alexandra was a Nephalem. The also learned that Alexandra's human heritage that Samael gave to her was was the reason why she seemed human as it was blocking her powers and abilities and could not perform any supernatural feats. Cassiel told them that on her 18th birthday, Alexandra's powers would awaken and Cassiel would take her away and train the girl as her power will attract thew forces of heaven and hell. She will not remain safe if she continues to stay with the Sundays. The two took in the news and despite being informed of Alexandra not being entirely human, they still loved her and begrudgingly agreed to Cassiel's term. They only prayed that Alexandra's powers do not manifest as they only want her to live a normal life. Rise of the Fallen On Alexandra' 18th birthday, Lauren and Jonathan surprised their daughter with a welcoming breakfast and birthday present, a ruby necklace, which was a Demon Necklace, given to them by Cassiel, so Alexandra can use it as a way to alert her of incoming demons. Alexandra and her parent exchange hugs and gratitude. As Alexandra leaves for school, the two talk back on how they spent twelve years with her and hopefully Alexandra's powers do not manifest as they wish to spend more time with her. Lauren is worried for it might happen but her husband reassures her that perhaps Alexandra's powers won't manifest. Personality Lauren is a calm and nice person. She is very experienced in parenting and loves having children as she is unable to have any, due of being infertile.She dearly loves her husband and adopted daughter more than anything in the world. Lauren is shown to be respectful to many individuals except when they threaten her family. She would go far as to say give up her life just to see the people she loves live. Facts and Trivia Lauren in Latin meaning means, "Laurel Tree or Sweet Bay Tree" The symbol that stand for is Honor and Victory.Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Allies